


In which Enma-sama is confused

by Hotarukunn



Category: Hoozuki no Reitetsu | Cool-headed Hoozuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enma-daimaou didn't expect Hoozuki to be awake at this time, and even more so, he didn't expect the oni to have a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Enma-sama is confused

**Author's Note:**

> There's a prompt at the bottom, from [Imagine Your OTP](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/). And titles are not my strong point....

He hears a clatter, and Enma stops right outside Hoozuki's door when he hears Hoozuki's voice follow. The clatter is of course a surprising sound, but even more so is the sound of Hoozuki's voice, because what Enma knew, Hoozuki had retired to his room to catch up on some sleep.

“What are you doing?” Hoozuki sounds normal enough, and had it not been for the fact that Enma had known Hoozuki since the man was a little oni, he wouldn't have heard the slight confusion in his voice. Which, besides the fact that Hoozuki was actually awake right now, when Enma had told him to go to sleep because he had been up for way too many hours again, is surprising. But maybe whoever he was talking to had disturbed him when he was getting ready for bed, because he also sounds a bit grumpy.

Enma edges closer to the door, so he can hear a little better. Because he can't hear anyone responding. _Is Hoozuki-kun talking to himself?_ he wonders, because he is sure Hoozuki didn't have any kingyosou in his room. Those were all in the garden. Right...? And he rarely accepted guests into his room, too. Least of all at this time.

“Why are you even doing that?” Now he also sounds confused, which confuses Enma even more than before. Then he hear Hoozuki-kun actually _gasp_ , and his frown deepens. What _is_ going on in there?

“Stop that.” he hears Hoozuki say. The tone of his voice is slightly irritated. And still confused. And Enma can't help himself, he pushes the door open just a little bit, so that he can peek inside Hoozuki's room. He does it just in time for the creak of the door to be covered by a crash, and Enma jumps at the sound. But it's not Hoozuki realizing that he is being eavesdropped on, thankfully.

It seems as if one of Hoozuki-kun's bigger sized figurines has fallen to the floor (without breaking, somehow) and it was what first caught Enma's eye. But then he saw Hoozuki, on his back on the bed, with... a man that Enma had never seen, hoovering above him. _What in the world?_ Enma would very much like to know what is going on; like _who is that!?_ but it's not like he can ask, right? Because this is Hoozuki-kun.

When Enma takes another look, he sees that the man has a hand by Hoozuki's waist, leisurely playing with the tie to the belt while the oni's yukata looks unusually ruffled. There is a smirk on the strangers face, clashing (or matching?) with the permanent scowl on Hoozuki-kun's face.

“Tell me––“ Hoozuki twists and they both partly tumble down from the bed, half on the floor and with their legs tangled with the sheets. “––why you're just staring.”

The man – a kitsune? He looks like one, with the ears, and the marks on his forehead – hums, and it's not until then that he actually speak for the first time, catching one of Hoozuki's wrists in his clawed hand. “Because you're so pretty.” Hoozuki snap his teeth together, Enma can clearly hear it even if he can't really see it, and Enma wonders if Hoozuki is embarrassed by those words. If that's why he made that sound. And if that is why he smash a fist right through the tatami when the kitsune continues with “and I'm really happy to love you~”

For a while, the stranger just makes an amused sound from deep down his throat, completely ignoring that Hoozuki's fist is buried in the floor just beside his face.

“You are a bigger idiot than I thought.” Hoozuki then says, and this takes Enma aback so much that he pulls away from the door. But then the words also came with Hoozuki letting himself drop down on top of the man, and this makes Enma more and more bewildered. Love? Someone used the word _love_ and not words like _respect_ , when describing their feelings for Hoozuki? And Hoozuki just did something like that.....

This is indeed puzzling, and while Enma would like to investigate further, he also knows that he better go on his way _before_ his aide notice him. He'll investigate later, when Hoozuki might not attempt to kill him for interrupting a moment that is obviously private. _But Hoozuki-kun really needs to lock his door, or someone might walk right in on him...._

**Author's Note:**

> [Imagine member A of your otp staring at member B of your otp. B is worried there’s something wrong, but it turns out that A was just amazed by how attractive B is and how much A loves them.](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/67562444420/imagine-member-a-of-your-otp-staring-at-member-b)


End file.
